One And Only
by markeuno
Summary: Mark ingin hadiah kali ini spesial untuk kekasihnya. [ markno / mark lee x jeno lee / NCT FF / bxb ] [ early birthday fic for my son ] [ pointless fic yang bahkan aku gatau fluff apa bukan ]


**one and only**

 _mark lee x lee jeno_

namminra (c) 2017

* * *

Mark masih bingung.

Sudah 4 jam Ia berkeliling mall hanya untuk mencari hadiah yang pas untuk kekasihnya, Lee Jeno, yang akan berulang tahun besok.

Sebenarnya Ia bingung bukan karena Jeno itu orang yang _picky_ , alias pilih-pilih. Malah kebalikannya. Jeno itu tipe orang yang menerima apa saja dengan senyuman lebar. Bahkan jika kalian memberinya kotak sepatu kosong pun Ia hanya akan tertawa dan berkata, "Terima kasih~".

Mark ingin kado kali ini spesial, mengingat masa pacaran mereka sudah menginjak satu tahun. Mark langsung tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua kencan yang Ia lakukan bersama Jeno.

Kembali ke topik, Mark masih terbengong di food court mall. Di depannya sudah ada milkshake coklat, minuman favorit kekasihnya. Ia berharap jika dirinya memesan minuman itu, dirinya bisa mendapat ide untuk kado Jeno.

Tapi, setelah Mark minum milkshake itu sampai kembung pun, lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Ia malah berpikir bagaimana manisnya senyum Jeno setelah Mark membelikan lelaki itu minuman manis ini.

Okay Mark, fokuslah. Kau harus memikirkan kado untuk Jeno.

Lelaki itu kini tengah sibuk memainkan smartphonenya, mencoba bertanya pada teman-teman serta kakaknya.

Percobaan pertama, Mark mencoba bertanya pada Renjun dan Jaemin, sahabat Jeno. Tapi Ia tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Chatnya bahkan tidak di read.

Percobaan kedua, Mark mencoba bertanya pada sahabatnya sendiri, Haechan.

 _ **[ Echan ]**_

 **Mark Lee** : Chan  
 **Mark Lee** : Chan  
 **Mark Lee** : Chan  
 **Mark Lee** : Woi  
 **Echan** : Apaan si  
 **Echan** : Bacot ae  
 **Mark Lee** : E yg tenang dong bro  
 **Mark Lee** : Calm down  
 **Echan** : Sok inggris lu bule  
 **Mark Lee** : Emang bule kan  
 **Echan** : Cot  
 **Mark Lee** : o aja  
 **Mark Lee** : W mau nanya bro  
 **Echan** : Nanya paan  
 **Echan** : Cpt, w lagi bantuin emak bikin nastar ni  
 **Mark Lee** : Puasaan aja belom udh bikin nastar ae lo  
 **Mark Lee** : Menurut lu w kudu ngasih kado apa ke Jejen  
 **Echan** : Halah, paling kalo w bawa nastar lu juga makan  
 **Echan** : Lah napa nanya gua?  
 **Echan** : Lo kan yg pacarnya pler

Dan setelah itu Mark memutuskan bertanya pada Haechan itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Bisa-bisa dia malah semakin emosi melihat jawaban sohibnya itu.

Percobaan ketiga, Mark hampir saja bertanya pada Jaehyun, kakaknya. Tapi Ia ingat, kemarin dirinya sudah bertanya pada Jaehyun. Dengan nada santai, kakaknya menjawab, "Kasih dia malam pertama aja. Belom pernah pasti kan?"

Dan Mark hampir saja menyekik leher Jaehyun jika tidak ingat pria itu adalah kakaknya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, merasa bahwa dirinya itu kekasih paling buruk sepanjang masa karena tidak bisa menentukan kado yang tepat untuk sang kekasih.

Jeno itu lelaki yang manis, _eyesmile_ nya mampu membuat semua makhluk bertekuk lutut. Lelaki itu juga kelewat sayang kepada kucingnya, Bongsik. Mark saja berkali-kali cemburu pada kucing gembul itu. Jeno memiliki sifat yang lembut, dan Mark makin cinta dengannya karena itu. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan uang. Jeno itu kelewat sederhana, danㅡ

Tunggu, sederhana?  
Ah, kenapa Mark tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya?

Jeno lebih suka melewatkan hari-hari spesialnya dengan sederhana, dan pasti Ia akan sangat bahagia jika Mark membuatkan sesuatu untuknya, bukan membeli.

Mark tersenyum lebar. Ia punya ide hadiah apa yang tepat untuk _his one and only_ , Lee Jeno.

* * *

Setelah pulang dan dengan susah payah membuat hadiah untuk Jeno, Mark pun berbaring di ranjangnya. Rasanya lelah sekali, padahal sebenarnya kado yang dibuatnya itu sebenarnya cukup mudah. Dasarnya Mark saja tidak berbakat membuatnya.

Ia pun segera mandi, lalu dengan santai bermain laptop di atas ranjangnya. Sebenarnya hari sudah larut malam, tapi Mark memang sengaja untuk tidak tidur.

Lah kenapa bocah Kanada itu tidak tidur?  
Karena dia ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan "Happy birthday" ke Jeno. Kekanakan memang, tapi Mark tidak peduli. Memikirkan bagaimana Jeno akan tertawa melihat pesannya yang datang tepat tengah malam itu membuat Mark ikut tersenyum.

Mark pun terus memainkan laptopnya, melawan rasa kantuk dengan menikahkan sims buatannya.

Ia baru saja membunuh sims yang mengganggu keluarga virtualnya ketika alarm di hpnya berbunyi. Mark segera menyingkirkan laptop di pangkuannya dan menyambar hp tersebut untuk mengecek jam saat ini.

 _ **00:00, 23 April 2017**_

Dengan semangat, Mark segera membuka aplikasi chatting dan memencet kontak Jeno. Ia benar-benar berharap dirinya bisa jadi yang pertama.

 _ **[ jejen lee ]**_

 **Mark Lee** : Bby!  
 **Mark Lee** : Happy birthday to you~  
 **Mark Lee** : May happiness always follow you, mine  
 **Mark Lee** : Stay healthy, you always forgot to eat on time  
 **Mark Lee** : I'm worried you know, since you are really really precious  
 **Mark Lee** : Hehe, so cheesy  
 **Mark Lee** : All the best wishes for you, mine! I love you  
 **Mark Lee** : Btw  
 **Mark Lee** : I'm the first, kan? Hehe

Dengan senyuman amat puas, Mark mematikan laptopnya dan berbaring dengan bahagia di ranjang. Ia tidak sabar menunggu balasan Jeno, yang sepertinya saat ini sedang tidur. Jeno pasti akan tersenyum dengan amat manis saat membaca pesannya.

Mark baru saja akan tidur ketika sebuah notifikasi masuk ke hpnya. Sebuah chat dari Jeno.

Langsung saja Mark mengambil hpnya dan membuka notifikasi tersebut, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum saat membaca pesan balasan kekasihnya.

 _ **[ jejen lee ]**_

 **jejen lee** : Minhyungg~  
 **jejen lee** : Aku hampir nangis bacanya, dasar  
 **jejen lee** : Thank you Minhyungie~ duh aku gabisa balas pakai bahasa inggris haha  
 **jejen lee** : and I love you too~!  
 **jejen lee** : Kaget tau, kamu ngirimnya malem2 begini. Orang pertama yang ngucapin hbd ke aku  
 **jejen lee** : Dasar sok romantis  
 **Mark Lee** : Adudu sayangku mau nangis  
 **Mark Lee** : Hehe sekali kali aku pengen juga bikin terbang kamu  
 **Mark Lee** : Kamu balas pake bahasa apa aja pun aku pasti paham kok sayang, tenang aja  
 **Mark Lee** : Soalnya kita kan sehati ;))  
 **Mark Lee** : Btw, kamu jam segini belom tidur? Biasanya kan udh tepar  
 **Mark Lee** : Nungguin aku ngucapin ya?  
 **jejen lee** : Ew go away  
 **jejen lee** : Jangan sering2 buat aku terbang gitu, ga sehat tau buat akunya  
 **jejen lee** : Kita sehati? No thank you :)  
 **jejen lee** : Aku blom tidur..  
 **jejen lee** : Bener hehe  
 **jejen lee** : Aku nungguin kamu, kali aja kamu ngirim pesan hbd malem2  
 **jejen lee** : Ternyata beneran

Mark terdiam menatap chatnya dengan Jeno, lalu cengiran lebar langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya melihat balasan Jeno di akhir.

Ah kekasihnya ini manis sekali, ingin Mark memeluknya, laluㅡ

 _ **[ jejen lee ]**_

 **Mark Lee** : I wish I can kiss you right now

* * *

Mark menatap heran papan tulis di depan kelas yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan tulisan.

Jaemin dan Renjun memutuskan untuk menuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Jeno di papan tulis kelas mereka. Haechan pun ikut membantu dekorasi di papan tulis itu, dan dengan kurang ajar menggambar dua stickman di pojokan, lalu menulis nama Mark dan Jeno di atas masing-masing stickman. Belum lagi kalimat "YOU'RE MY FIRST AND LAST" dibawah figur stickman tersebut. Dan jangan lupa iringan emoji hati dan cium setelah kalimat super cheesy tersebut.

Ingatkan Mark untuk menyebarkan foto aib Haechan di group chat kelas mereka.

Omong-omong tentang Jeno, kekasihnya itu sekarang pasti sedang sibuk membantu menyiapkan keperluan acara sekolah adiknya, Jisung. Pagi ini lelaki yang tengah berulang tahun itu mengirim pesan ke Mark, Ia sedang ngambek karena Jisung tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Walau Jisung sudah bersumpah untuk kembali besok dan membawakan hadiah paling hebat pun Jeno masih merajuk. Mark jadi membayangkan bagaimana bibir Jeno akan mengerucut dengan imut saat ngambek begitu, dia jadi ingin mencium bibir sang kekasih.

Lamunan Mark terpecah ketika dengan heboh suara Jaemin, diikuti Haechan, serta beberapa teman sekelas lain mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

Jeno yang baru saja masuk kelas hanya tertawa, membuat kedua matanya menjadi bentuk sabit yang sangat cantik. Dengan senang hati Ia menerima semua pelukan dari Jaemin, Renjun, juga Haechan. Lelaki manis itu membalas setiap pelukan dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih~ terima kasih~", serta menjawab tagihan traktir dengan senyuman pasrah.

Setelah ketiga orang itu mulai tenang, mereka membiarkan Jeno berjalan ke tempat duduknya, yaitu di sebelah Mark.

Mark terus melihati Jeno yang sibuk menata tas di tempat duduknya dan setelah Jeno duduk, Ia segera mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Happy birthday, the one and only Jeno Lee," ucap Mark dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan itu tadi malam, tuan Lee~" balas Jeno sembari kembali tersenyum dan hampir membuat Mark mencium lelaki itu saking gemasnya.

"By the way, nanti pulang sekolah, ke rumahmu ya? Pasti lagi sendirian kan?"

"Enggak kok, aku sama Bongsik," jawab Jeno dengan santai. Mark langsung cemberut mendengar nama kucing kesayangan kekasihnya itu disebut-sebut.

Jeno hanya tertawa dan menoeli pipi lelaki berambut pirang di sebelahnya itu.

* * *

"Mampir ke rumahku dulu ya? Mau ambil sesuatu."

Jeno hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Mark. Lelaki bersurai gelap itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kekasihnya, kelelahan karena harus membawa dua kantung besar berisi hadiah dari teman-temannya (Mark membantu membawa sih sebenarnya). Mereka berdua tengah duduk di dalam bis, hendak pergi ke rumah Mark yang sekomplek dengan Jeno.

Mark memasang earphone ke hpnya, lalu memberikan satu bagian ke Jeno sementara dirinya sendiri memakai satunya ke telinganya sendiri.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu di bis dengan hening, larut dalam lagu cinta yang mengalun menceritakan sebuah kisah indah dengan akhir bahagia.

* * *

"Dek Jejen~"

Nah, ini yang membuat Mark malas membawa Jeno ke rumahnya.

"Dek Jen happy birthday ya, sering-sering maen ke rumah."

"Hehe iya kak Jae."

Mark menatap jengkel Jaehyun yang sibuk mengacak rambut kekasihnya lalu mencubiti pipi Jeno. Yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun hanya senyum-senyum, sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari kakak Mark.

"Kak, udah selesai belom megang-megang pacarku?" Tanya Mark dengan nada menyindir.

Jaehyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari Jeno.

Mark pun langsung menggenggam tangan Jeno, di tangan satunya Ia membawa dua buah kantung besar. Satu berisi kado dari teman-teman Jeno, satunya berisi kotak cukup besar yang Ia ambil dari dalam rumahnya.

"Ayo, cepet ke rumahmu. Males aku liat kakakku," Mark berkata dengan nada agak keras, membuat Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sabar.

Jeno dengan polos hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ke Jaehyun, yang tentu saja membalas lambaian tangannya dengan terlalu senang.

Ingatkan Mark untuk mengadukan sikap Jaehyun ke kekasih kakaknya yang galak itu.

* * *

"Jen, mandi dulu ama ganti baju sana."

Setelah memastikan kekasihnya itu masuk kamar dan melakukan kegiatan yang disarankannya, Mark langsung menyiapkan kado darinya.

Ia menyiapkan topi ulang tahun kerucut lalu memasang benda itu ke kepalanya sendiri. Lalu, lelaki Kanada itu juga dengan susah payah menggendong Bongsik dan memasangkan topi ulang tahun ke kucing itu dengan paksa. Mark mendesis ketika Bongsik mencakar lengannya. Memang kuku Bongsik itu tidak tajam, tapi tetap saja sakit. Untung saja Mark berhasil memasangkan topi itu ke kucing tersebut. Tsk, kucing ini benar-benar hanya menurut pada Jeno.

Mark segera mematikan lampu rumah Jeno dan membuka kotak besar yang dibawanya dari rumah, memperlihatkan sebuah kue cokelat yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Dari penampilan (dan rasanya) memang sebenarnya ini kue biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ini spesial bagi Mark karena dirinya itu bermusuhan dengan dapur. Ia menggoreng telur saja tidak bisa, menanak nasi hasilnya seperti bubur, membuat sup kimchi berujung rumahnya hampir kebakaran.

Intinya, Mark dan dapur itu bukan dua kata yang patut dijadikan satu.

Namun, demi ulang tahun kekasihnya, Ia rela masuk ke tempat terlarang itu dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membuat kue yang setidaknya layak dimakan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu merasa beruntung mempunyai kakak yang pandai memasak, jadi Ia bisa diberi pengarahan. Walau hasilnya sama saja, Ia harus mengulang membuat kue ini hingga 4 kali sebelum Jaehyun berkata, "Ga enak-enak banget sih, tapi layak kok dimakan. Jejen ga akan keracunan kalo dikasih ini."

Mark sebenarnya malu melihat frostingnya yang berantakan, untung saja Ia tidak memutuskan untuk menulis apa-apa diatas kue itu. Karena kalau iya, pasti kue ini akan terlihat seperti sisa kue ulang tahun yang diambil dari sampah.

Mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka, Mark langsung menyalakan lilin diatas kue tersebut.

"Lho? Kok lampunya mati? Minㅡ"

"Happy birthday, to you~"

Dengan hati-hati, Mark membawa kue buatannya ke arah Jeno yang saat ini tampak terkejut. Lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan eyesmile yang begitu Mark cintai, ketika sadar bahwa Mark tengah memberinya kejutan.

"Ah, Minhyungie.. kau ingin membuatku menangis lagi?" Canda Jeno sembari menggendong Bongsik yang mengeong manja.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeno, Mark hanya tersenyum dan terus bernyanyi.

"Happy birthday to my lovely Jeno Lee~"

Senyum Jeno makin lebar saja mendengar nyanyian Mark, pipi lelaki itu juga bersemu dengan amat manis. Jeno pun menciumi Bongsik yang terus mengeong, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke kue untuk meniup lilin. Lelaki itu segera menutup mata dan berdoa dalam hati.

Mark berseru dengan senang, lalu menurunkan kue itu agar Ia bisa menyalakan lampu rumah.

"Jen, maafin ya aku cuma ngasih itu. Itu aku juga buat sendiri, rasanya juga ajaib mungkin, jadiㅡ"

Sebelum Mark bahkan bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tubuh hangat sudah memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Lelaki itu tertawa merasakan rambut Jeno menggelitik lehernya, Ia pun mengusap rambut hitam kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi terbenam di bahu Mark. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu mengecup pipi lelaki di hadapannya dan berbisik, _"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you~"_

Mark merapikan surai lelaki di pelukannya, menyelipkan anak rambut Jeno ke belakang telinganya. Lelaki itu sekali lagi mengecup dahi Jeno dan membalas, _"I love you too."_

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi berpelukan itu selama beberapa menit sebelum Jeno melepasnya dan berkata Ia ingin sekali mencoba kue buatan Mark.

Dengan sedikit gugup, Mark memandangi Jeno yang tengah memakan sesendok kue. Ia berharap kekasihnya itu akan baik-baik saja memakan kue tersebut.

Jeno tersenyum setelah menghabiskan sesendok kue. "Enak banget kok~" Puji Jeno lalu memakan sesendok lagi.

Mark menghela nafas panjang dengan lega, benar-benar bersyukur Ia bisa membuat kue layak dimakan untuk sang kekasih.

"Pasti susah ya buatnya?" Tanya Jeno sembari menatap Mark dengan lembut. "Aku seneng banget hari ini. Minhyungie pasti susah payah buat kue seenak ini, aku janji bakal abisin," lanjut Jeno disertai cengiran manis.

Mark sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Jeno, tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti itu, padahal kuenya saja terasa hambar.

Tiba-tiba Mark merasa begitu beruntung dapat memiliki lelaki bak malaikat di depannya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Jeno, membuat sang pemilik tangan melihati Mark dengan bingung.

"Setelah lulus.. Jejen cepat selesain kuliah ya?" Pinta Mark seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Tapi lulus aja belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya cepet dapat gelar, habis itu siapin diri," jawab Mark dengan nada mantap.

Pipi Jeno langsung memerah, tangannya meremas tangan Mark dengan gugup.

"S-siap-siap?"

Mark terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi menggemaskan dari kekasihnya. Ia memegang dagu Jeno, lalu mengecup lembut bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah yakin, kamu yang satu-satunya buatku, Jen. Jadi siapin diri buat hidup sama aku selamanya, ya?"

 **E N D.**

* * *

 **[ EPILOG ]**

"Kak Jeeeeeeeen!"

Teriakan itu membuat Jeno terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerang, ini hari libur. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu masih ingin tidur di ranjang empuknya.

Jeno bisa mendengar langkah kaki itu makin dekat, disusul suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka.

"Kak Jen! Jisung pulang, habede kakak sayang~!"

Setelah itu, Jeno bisa merasakan sebuah benda besar yang empuk menimpa dirinya.

Dengan setengah hati lelaki manis itu pun membuka matanya dan langsung bertatap muka dengan sosok boneka putih yang bahkan lebih besar dari setengah tubuhnya.

Ia segera duduk, melihat Jisung sudah ada disamping ranjangnya tengah tersenyum bangga.

"Nih kado buat kaka tersayang. Boneka moomin super gede, kaka kan kemaren-kemaren bilang suka banget ama moominㅡ" cerocos Jisung dengan nada begitu puas.

Jeno menatap heran adiknya sembari memeluk boneka moomin yang ternyata sangat nyaman.

"Tapi dek.. kaka bilangnya yang suka moomin itu temen kaka, Renjun.."

Jisung langsung terdiam, menatap kakaknya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Melihat wajah Jisung yang berubah masam, Jeno dengan cepat melanjutkan ucapannya, "E-eh tapi kakak suka kok! Besar enak empuk! Makasih ya dek~"

Jisung kembali memasang cengiran bangga.

"Oke kak! Di kulkas ada kue, kumakan ya?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Jisung segera berjalan keluar kamarnya. Jeno hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

Ia menatapi boneka moomin di dekapannya. Darimana Jisung mendapat uang untuk membeli boneka yang Jeno yakini cukup mahal?

Ah, lelaki manis itu baru ingat. Ini pasti dibantu oleh teman Jisung yang berkebangsaan Cina dan sangat kaya itu.

Tersenyum dengan bahagia, Jeno mengambil hpnya untuk memfoto boneka putih tersebut.

Setidaknya Ia bisa memamerkan ini ke Renjun hingga sahabatnya itu merajuk seharian.

* * *

(A/N)

Yep, akhirnya aku bisa buat ff otp nomor satuku, walau hasilnya berantakan :") seriously, markno itu cute banget. Momen pun cukup banyak kalau sudah masa promosi NCT Dream, apa cuma aku yang nyadar ya? Apa aku perlu bikin powerpoint biar orang-orang sadar bahwa momen Markno itu lumayan XD

anyway hope y'all like it! fav and review please, sayang?

 _ **semoga markno makin jaya, see you next ff!**_


End file.
